Dragon Slayer
The Dragon Slayer magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) is a specialised form of magic which the series suggests can only be learned from the dragons themselves. Dragon Slayer allows the user, to a certain degree, transform their body into that of a Dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element, in both offensive and defensive styles. They can also consume external sources of their natural element to replenish themselves, although it has been demonstrated that certain foreign substances will substantially increase their power, ie. Natsu's consumption of Aetherion greatly increases both the strength of his body, and his magic. Dragon Slayers also have an incredible sense of smell. According to Cobra, there are "Old-style" Dragon slayers who learn from dragons and "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers who implant Lacrima crystals into themselves, Styles Old Style Dragon Slayers who have been raised by a dragon and taught their abilities. Fire *'Dragon:' Igneel *'Known User(s):' Natsu Dragneel A Dragon Slayer ability which incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce flames from any part of their body, including their lungs, giving them the ability to, in essence, breathe fire. It also allows the user to consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state, meaning that they cannot use their own flames to renew themselves. As well as the added benefits of their elemental advantage, the Dragon Slayer magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by the consumption of Aetherion, which not only boosts physical strength and magic, but also causes a layer of hardened scales to appear on the user's body. However, due to the poisonous properties associated with the crystal, it is considered highly dangerous to take the substance into the body, regardless of the benefits. Technique(s): *'Fire Dragon's Roar': One of the most common techniques that is used by Natsu, Fire Dragon's Roar involves the gathering of fire in the lungs, and then blowing it out in a large tongue of flame. This technique was first seen in Chapter 1, when Natsu uses it to defeat Bora's crew. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': A technique which involves creating flames on either the fists or feet for additional damage in hand-to-hand combat. This was first seen being used to defeat Bora in Chapter 1. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': His fists are encased in fire, increasing their power. This technique was first seen in Chapter 3, when Natsu used it against a Vulcan who had used Take Over magic on Macao's body. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack': While producing flames from his shoulder to his fist, Natsu grabs an opponent and hurls them, boosting his regular strength with the power of fire. This was first seen in Chapter 7, where Natsu uses it to defeat the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Edge':Natsu ignites his entire body on fire to charge at his opponent, and charge at them again to launch them high into the air. *'Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame': Igniting both of his hands on fire, Natsu simultaneously strikes his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Dash': Igniting both his feet on fire, Natsu uses them as support to launch himself at a target. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow': Lighting the tip of his elbow on fire, Natsu can boost the speed of his punch tremendously. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang': With his hand ignited and facing away from his opponent, Natsu swipes deeply into and away from his opponent. *'Crimson Fire Dragon Fist': Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu will rapidly punch his opponent with his fists. Each punch causes a fiery explosion. This attack was used to defeat Gajeel, and as an added result, had enough destructive power to destroy the entire guild building of Phantom Lord. *'Fire Dragon Crimson Exploding Flame Blade': After a series of attacks, Natsu finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strike the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful it has been shown to smash through dragon scales, which is known to have tremendous endurance capabilities. This attack was used to defeat Laxus in chapter 126. *'Red Lotus Phoenix Sword': Natsu releases all his magic power then ignites his entire body on fire with the Flame of Rebuke then delivers a devastating punch to his opponent. This is also Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique and the Dragon Slayers Hidden Art, Sea Fire Style. This could be Natsu's strongest attack as not even Fire Dragon Crimson Exploding Flame Blade was able to defeat Zero's strongest attack, though this may be because Exploding flame blade focuses on penetration instead of mass damage. This attack was used to defeat Zero in chapter 161. Iron *'Dragon:' Metalicana *'Known User(s):' Gajeel Redfox Techniques: *'Iron Dragon Scales': Gajeel covers part of his body with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, and resilient against regular flames. However, they seem unable to withstand Natsu's flames. *'Iron Dragon Roar': A metal-based variation of Natsu's Salamander's Roar attack. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponents body *'Iron Dragon Club': He transforms his arm into a large steel club, increasing punching & kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. *'Iron Dragon Blade': Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large steel blade. *'Iron Dragon Spear' Demon Firewood: He transforms his arm into a long steel spear, and rapidly stabs at the enemy multiple times. Sky *'Dragon:' Grandine *'Known Users:' Wendy Marvell Wendy is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Natsu and Gajeel. She has apparently yet to use these abilities. According to her Guild Card, Wendy cannot use her magic in highly polluted areas. Though it is said that Sky Dragon Slayer magic actually focuses more on healing than damage, which is impressive in its own right since true healing magic apparently has been lost. Techniques: *'Troia:': A type of healing magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. It's effect is temporary as Natsu is seen to be affected by the boat travel after the effect was over. *'Sky Dragon Roar': Wendy releases a tornado at her opponent from her mouth. New-Generation Dragon Slayers who have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, apparently they have to go into Dragon Force first to use their Dragon Slayer abilities. Lightning *'Known User(s):' Laxus Dreyar Technique(s): *'Lightning Dragon Roar:' Laxus expels a tremendous blast of lightning from his mouth. *'Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd:' Laxus will form lightning between his hands, creating a Chinese halberd made of electricity. He then hurls the halberd at the enemy. Poison *'Known User(s):' Cobra Technique(s): *'Poison Dragon Roar': Cobra unleashes a huge wave of poison that infects the people who inhale or touch his poison. It is extremely fatal. *'Poison Dragon Twin Fang': Cobra sends two waves of poison in the shape of fangs that strike the target. Dragon Force Dragon Force is when a powerful Dragon Slayer starts to turn their own body into a humanoid dragon. Dragon Force gives the user a huge power up and almost makes the user unbeatable. It increases the damage from standard Dragon Slayer attacks. It causes their body to cover in scales and their magic aura to become visible, taking the shape of a dragon. Natsu (through consumption of lacrima crystals and from the Flame of Rebuke), is the only one known of the "Old-Generation" Dragon Slayers to activate this power. However, "New-Generation" Dragon Slayers must go into Dragon Force to use their Dragon Slayer abilites, though it seems no where near as potent as a true dragon slayer's Dragon Force. Trivia * "Old-Style" Dragon Slayers are also known to have incredible senses of smell. * Before "Dragon Force" was given its name, fans called it "Dragon Slayer Mode". * As of the most recent chapter, all the old generation dragon slayers which have been revealed so far, have gathered at Fairy Tail. * Also, all old generation dragon slayers except one have a cat, a fact that troubles Gajeel into frantically looking for one. Category:Magic and Abilities